1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a burial casket having a capsule for identifying the remains contained therein, which capsule is accessible from the outside.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is frequently desirable to provide burial caskets with some form of identifying the remains contained therein either just prior to burial, or in some cases relatively long periods of time thereafter. Heretofore, such identification could only be provided either on the outside or the inside of the casket. If the identification was on the outside, it had to be firmly secured to the casket so that it would not be separated. Because of various psychological, emotional and religious factors, the external identification had to be aesthetically pleasing, solemn, and discrete and at the same time must be in a form that could withstand rather extreme physical conditions for a long period of time. Obviously, external identification means are usually expensive and require a long time to make.
Internal identification need not be so rugged as the external one, however it still must be able to withstand strong chemical action due to the decaying body, as well as normal oxidation for a long period of time. Furthermore, internal identification is sometimes objectionable on an emotional and psychological basis because it can be checked only by opening the casket.